Tangerine Dreams
by Beefity
Summary: Buttercup and Trixie Tang Romance. Better summary when available. Sorry for the inconvenience. For Mature audiences (not to be finished)
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup laid in her bed staring out her window. It was ajar and the curtains were pulled back letting the soft light of the moon envelope her and the room. She could feel the cool breeze of the night graze her bare flesh, the top half of her body was uncovered by the blankets and she only wore an unbuttoned lime top. Her short ebony hair splashed on her grey pillows and her arms while they rested above her head. Buttercups mind was swimming in thought: about her last relationship, about her first.

With a sigh she rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. A picture of her family and a clock sat on her bedside table. The mirror on her dresser reflected half on her and the outside of her window. What was it that seemed to always doom her relationships? Was it because of her hardened demeanor? Maybe it was her intimidating nature or the fact she needed control. She wouldn't, couldn't let herself become venerable under any circumstances. Could it be her tomboyish actions? Was she too much man for any other who called themselves one?

Her longest relationship, and first, was an on and off thing for a year but in the end she just got hurt. The last one she was in she ended it after a few weeks before she would let herself get hurt. Right as Buttercup was feeling herself succumb to the darkness of sleep her phone rang. She reached for it sleepily and with a yawn said hello.

"Buttercup, I need you to meet me at my house ASAP." A male voice said sternly, but with an underlying tone of worry.

"What is it Timmy?" Buttercup asked slipping out of bed.

"My kids… They're missing." She gasped and held the phone closer as if to try and comfort him through it.

"Oh fuck… I'll be there as soon as I can." Buttercup said quickly and hung up the phone, with a green flash Buttercup pulled on her uniform and cleaned herself up. Timmy Turner was her partner at the Townsville police department. While her and her sisters grew, they obtained new responsibilities which caused them to have to turn their back on crime fighting more and more until eventually it was to a near halt. Buttercup loved the thrill though, she didn't want to let go of the fun of beating up criminals and taking the law into her hands. So she decided when she turned eighteen to join the police academy so she could continue her love to fight. Though she would never admit it, she also loved to help others who couldn't protect themselves.

Buttercup stepped out of her small apartment and jumped off the third floor. The air crashed against her and she took in a deep breath then flew upward toward Timmy's house. It wasn't that far away from her since they both live fairly close to the police station. Out in front was a police car with its lights flashing, it was most likely Timmy's, and there was a small crowd of the neighbors around the house. She landed close to the house making her way through the people and with a knock she stepped into the house.

Inside was Timmy, his wife Tootie, an old friend of Buttercups who joined the force with her named Robin, and another woman she didn't recognize. Her long raven hair was pulled back in a lavender headband and flowed down her back stopping right above her perfectly rounded rump. She was wearing a matching lavender turtle neck and a pair of white jeans that clung tightly to her long shapely legs. Buttercup couldn't help but notice each luscious curve of her body and the worried look on her face, she could feel a blush creep up her neck. Did she just check out another woman? Shaking her head she walked up to Timmy.

"Hey everyone." Buttercup said announcing her presence. Everyone turned their attentions to her and greeted her back. Timmy sighed with relief and kissed his wife's cheek then stepped over to Buttercup.

"I need to talk with Buttercup for a moment in private." He said grabbing her by the arm and gently pulled her outside. The two sat down on the small porch swing in front of Timmy's house, the soft orange glow of the worn porch light covered them. She watched in silence waiting for him to speak, the first time in five years Buttercup had never seen Timmy so distressed. She'd seen him in the most heated situations and some of the most gruesome crime scenes and he didn't even flinch. His chestnut hair was messy, his clothes looked worn and he had a five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw.

"I-I… I don't know what to do Buttercup. My kids are missing." He looked at her with a look that she didn't know how to describe. It was like a mix of terror, pain, and something else only a parent could feel she guessed. She felt, uncomfortable, as if she was meeting him for the first time again.

"Well, how about you tell me everything from the start?" Timmy nodded and stood up to pace while he tried to compose himself. A moment later he sat back down and leaned back sinking into the bench.

"I was out patrolling with Robin since you had the night off and Tootie was scheduled late so she asked our usual baby sitter to come over for the night. It was around eleven when she called me and she was so freaked out, she just kept saying 'their gone, Tammy and Tommy are gone'. When I finally got her to calm down she told me she went to check on them and they weren't in bed or anywhere else in the house." Buttercup nodded.

"Is that who the woman in there was?" Timmy nodded and rubbed his palms against his face.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine, her name is Trixie."

"I'll interview her in a moment, but first I'd like to help calm you down." Buttercup hesitantly patted Timmy on the shoulder and he laughed.

"I don't think you need to grill her or anything she wouldn't lie about something like this and no offence Buttercup, but you're not the warmest person." She laughed and stood up taking a couple of steps to the door.

"It's protocol and that is true, but I got you to smile so that's a win in my book. Let's go back inside; I'm sure your wife needs you." Timmy stood up and they made their way back in. Tootie looked up with a tear stained face and jumped into Timmy's arms. Buttercup smiled and walked over to Trixie, she looked distracted which was expected.

"Hi, I'm Buttercup." She said and extended her hand. Trixie gave a weak smile and shook Buttercups hand, it was so soft.

"I figured. Timmy has talked about you before, I'm Trixie."

"I was wondering if I could talk with you." Trixie nodded and they walked into the living room to sit down. Buttercup sat down in a chair and Trixie took a seat on the couch across from her.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions," Buttercup said, Trixie nodded and dried her eyes careful not to smudge her already ruined makeup. "What exactly happened tonight?"

"Well, when Tootie was called in to work late, which happens occasionally, she gave me a call and asked if I could babysit. I came over around eight and we watched a movie. They both fell asleep an hour into it so I put them in bed and watched TV. Tootie called me around eleven to let me know she was on her way home so I went to check on the kids and they were gone,"

"I searched the entire house, all the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the closets, and I even went to make sure the house was still locked up and it was. I started to freak out and thought I was imagining things so I calmed down as best as I could and checked one more time and when I still couldn't find them I called Timmy." Trixie sniffled and looked away. Buttercup felt an urge to go over and comfort her, to wipe away her tears.

However Buttercup just sat where she was and looked around for a box of tissues and spotted one near the television. She walked over and grabbed them and handed it to Trixie. She looked up with a weak smile taking the box and placing it in her lap. Buttercup felt awkward around Trixie, but she didn't know how to explain it exactly, this was different somehow yet extremely familiar. This was too many awkward moments for the week Buttercup thought to herself.

"Was there anyone else here?" She asked and Trixie shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't invite anyone over while I was babysitting." Buttercup smiled wryly and took out her note book.

"I think I have everything I need, here is my number if you need anything or find something out." She handed a slip of paper to Trixie and she wrapped her hands around Buttercups. She felt her face heat up from the light squeeze.

"Thank you so much." Trixie smiled warmly and Buttercup pulled away clumsily hitting a table.

"I-I'll be going now." Buttercup hurried out of the room and hid behind a wall. Timmy and Tootie gave her a confused look and she smiled wide trying to cover up her nervousness.

"I'm going to check the perimeter and I'll see you tomorrow Timmy." Buttercup said clearing her throat and stepping out of the house. She took in a deep breath and shook her head, why was she getting so embarrassed? Buttercup checked the entirety of the outside of the house but nothing seemed out of place, as if the house wasn't touched at all. It was too strange; the only ways in and out of the house there were no foot prints other than hers, nothing to suggest movement. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Shaking her head she walked down the sidewalk and took off in a burst.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie stared at the piece of paper with Buttercup's number on it and thought about her. That strong muscular frame through her tight police uniform, that perfect face and her adorable short black hair. She wasn't like the typical girl, she could tell by her mannerisms. There was something special about her Trixie thought. She let out a soft breath and smiled warmly. It was nice to have a distraction from her frazzled mind right now. How could this have happened? They just couldn't have disappeared into thin air right? However that's where everything seemed to lean toward, the impossible. Tootie walked over and sat next to Trixie.

"Sorry we have to visit under such tragic circumstances." Trixie said and Tootie shook her head.

"It's ok, I don't blame you Trixie."

"How could you not?" Trixie asked. Tootie looked up for a moment and seemed deep in thought.

"It all seems unreal, but I know you wouldn't lie about something so serious." Trixie wrapped her arms around Tootie.

"Thank you." Tootie nodded and returned the hug. Pulling away Tootie stood up and walked over to Timmy. Trixie remembered when they were younger Timmy was never very fond of Tootie; she was more like a stalker back then. She usually didn't think too much about her past, it was like she had metamorphosed into a completely new person in adult hood. There were things she wasn't proud of and some people she wanted to forget completely. She had moved here to have a clean slate and hopefully forget everything that had happened before. When she found out that Timmy and Tootie lived in town she was nervous at first however the two had accepted her for who she had become and she was so thankful.

As a teenager she was rude and stuck up, but as she aged and realized that material items and image meant nothing in the long run she changed. It was as if the one event that made her realize that she was a lesbian changed her because the one thing she wanted more than the world she never could have, someone she connected with. She had dated men at first because that's what she thought she had to do but she never really moved past anything superficial. It was with the girl Timmantha, she was the first girl who actually liked the things she really liked, the first person she connected with and in all honesty the only. It seemed that while meeting with Buttercup that feeling returned for a split second and she wanted to get to know her better.

But how could she go about getting to know her better? There was no way to find out if she even liked women too without it being incredibly awkward. Hi, I was wondering if you were into the feminine persuasion and if you wanted to get some coffee? Trixie sighed and folded the piece of paper to put into her pocket. She stood up and sluggishly walked around the house looking for any odd clues. Stepping into the children's room she looked around and noticed one thing, the child's exotic koi fish was missing.

"MOM, DAD!" Poof yelled into the castle of his parents. This was terrible, how could he have let this happen to his god children? The only people he could think of to go to was his parents and if he wasn't fast enough the fairy counsel might find out. Floating down the stairs were his parents, Wanda and Cosmo. His mother wore a yellow shirt, a pair of black pants, and her hair was pink and done up in a big curl. She looked very casual despite her intelligence. His father wore a pair a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt with a tie, and had messy green hair. He always looked very formal despite his simple minded nature.

"What is it Poof?" Wanda asked floating over to him.

"My god kids, they… they were kidnapped!" Both of them gasped.

"How! Who would have done such a thing?"

"I think… It was Foop." Poof said looking away. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each then back at their son.

"We haven't heard anything about any of the Anti-fairies escaping. Are you sure?" Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He is the only person who has a grudge against me to my knowledge, he said he would get back at me. It all happened so fast but if I had to bet, I'd say it was him." Poof explained.

"We should go and check just to make sure and put your fears to rest sweetie. Let's go." Wanda said then waved her wand and in a poof they were gone. The trio appeared in the fluffy cloud land of Fairy World. The sky was melted shades of pink; it looked like cotton candy lined the whole area and a giant rainbow road spilled down to earth. Poof wringed his hands, what if Foop really had gotten out? What if he hadn't, who would have done this? As they reached the drab desolate area of Anti-fairy world Poof felt himself get more and more anxious when suddenly his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all going to be all right son, there's nothing you could have done that's worse than I've done. I've destroyed complete cities and blown up a planet or two for pete's sake!" Cosmo said trying to reassure his son. Poof smiled and took a deep breath.

"Thanks dad."

Anti-Fairy world had been turned into a huge high security prison called Abracatraz after Timmy and Cosmo had let all of them escape. There was a sign on the front that read "About All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here" which he had never really understood. After a few security pits stops while entering Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were left with Jorgen Von Strangle to guide them through the area.

"What do you three want?" He asked in a thick germen accent. He shot an angry look at Cosmo and he cowered behind Wanda.

"Can we see Foop?" Wanda asked.

"Why do you want to see him?" Jorgen's voice was loud and commanding. Wanda sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"We need to just see him ok? Something has come up, that's all." Jorgen crossed him arms and furrowed his brow.

"You know da rules. Unless you have a legitamat-" Before he could finish his sentence Wanda was right in his face.

"Look Jorgen, just let us in!" She demanded and Jorgen flinched at her. Poof tried his best to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. With being the biggest strongest fairy in fairy world, Jorgen wasn't really afraid of anyone except one. And that person just happened to be his mother, Wanda. Jorgen gave her a pleading smile and opened the door that led to the corridors into the prison.

"Thank you." She said and Poof and his father followed Wanda in. Jorgen followed behind just in case anything happened. All the Anti-Fairies had their own cells; they wore special grey jumpsuits that drained what magic they had. They sneered and hollered as the grouped walked to the end of the walkway. Jorgen pulled out a ring of keys going through them until with a triumphed grunt he found the right key. Sticking the key into a mechanism a small keypad emerged and he put in a code. With a beep the door clicked and creaked open, inside were the fairies that were considered the worst of the worst. There were two cells with impenetrable see through walls; at the bottom of them were name plaques. They seemed more like they were animals on display at the zoo rather than prisoners. They read from left to right Anit-Cosmo and Foop.

"Oh, look, we have visitors." Anti-Cosmo mumbled in a British accent. He was reading but didn't look up to see who had entered.

"I say we do father." Foop said casually also reading a book. Foop had a similar British accent as Anit-Cosmo and never turned his attention to the group.

"What slop is on the menu today Jorgen?" Anti-Cosmo asked turning a page.

"Nothing right now. Foop, front and center." Jorgen replied. Tediously getting up, Foop made his way to the front of his cell, when he saw Poof he smirked.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, lost something?" Foop asked sarcastically. Poof clenched his fists and pointed at his rival counterpart.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you." Poof said angrily through his teeth. Foop simply shrugged and smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Poof felt the anger inside rise but kept from exploding completely.

"You'll PAY!" He screamed and stormed off. How the hell did he do it? There was no way he could have gotten out of that cell. That smug bastard knew exactly what he was talking about though. Poof nearly flew out of the building; his parents were hot on his tail.

"Poof, calm down!" His mother called to him.

"He knows mom! There's nothing I can do, no way to prove it. I'm going to get in trouble for all of this and he knows it!" His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins. Wanda sighed and hugged him.

"I never want to see you in this kind of pain. I don't know how we are going to do this, but your father and I will help you find your godchildren and prove it was Foop."

"How mom?" Poof said franticly.

"We know one person who could help us." Poof and Wanda looked over at Cosmo.

"Who?" Poof asked.

"Timmy," He said simply. "He was pretty good at figuring that kind of stuff out."

"But Cosmo, he is an adult now. He doesn't even remember any of this." Cosmo pulled out his wand.

"We're magic though! We can return all that memory, maybe give him cool super powers too!" Wanda glided over to her husband and squeezed him.

"Cheese!" He exclaimed.

"We can't go to anyone in fairy world, it's completely against the rules but your dad is surprisingly right."

"Are you sure about this?" Poof asked. "We can get jailed or worse…" The duo looked at each other and nodded.

"It's going to happen anyway son once the counsel finds out." Wanda said.

"We have no choice then," Poof turned to earth and stared into the glowing azure orb. "We have to recruit their father."


End file.
